


How About No?

by reinadefuego



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Corrin has an idea for an upcoming performance, but Azura just won't have it.Written for Femslash February 2020, Day 20: Perform.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	How About No?

Her body twists and turns, legs carrying her across the stage, and then she stumbles. Her left foot wobbles on a floorboard, sends her crashing to the ground.

"Oww." Corrin groans and looks up at Azura. She's bent over, hands covering her mouth, trying not to laugh too loudly. Corrin rolls her eyes and thinks, _she promised not to be too obvious_. "This is not like combat."

"I told you, these things take time to learn." Azura straightens herself out and holds out her hand to Corrin. Dancing most certainly isn't like combat, yet it is. She has to be steady on her feet, trust her instincts and her body to know what it's doing. "It took me years of practise to improve. You won't perfect it in one day."

She takes Azura's hand and pulls herself up, brushes her pants off and sighs. Of course she knows that, but maybe part of Corrin was hoping dancing would come naturally to her like shapeshifting. "Maybe it would work better if I. . ."

"Don't even say it." Azura knows that look in Corrin's eyes. The one that says the thought that has entered her head is something ridiculous. She crosses her arms and manages to catch Corrin's gaze. "You are not dancing onstage as a dragon. _Ever._ "

"But think of how amazing it would look. Mozu would love it!"

"No."

"Azura."

"It's too dangerous. You're still not in control."

 _Yes, I know. I remember what happened in Shirasagi._ "But you'd be there."

"It's not happening."

Corrin pouts, hands on her hips as she shifts from foot to foot, the way she does when she's far too eager to do something. "Please?"

She pats Corrin on the cheek gently, as if she's a troublesome child (or girlfriend) that Azura has finally wrangled. "No."


End file.
